Rockin' Santa!
Rockin' Santa is a Wiggles song from the Santa's Rockin'! video and album. Song Lyrics Santa's Rockin'! Here comes the man doing a ding-dong dance It's Rockin' Santa (Ho, ho, ho!) You can dance too, do a tinsel town tune It's Rockin' Santa (I'm Rockin' Santa.) His sleigh has speakers and their booming out tunes Let's all dance now He's a twisting and a turning with a "Here we go!" (Ho, ho! Here we go!) It's Rockin' Santa (It's Rockin' Santa) (Ho, ho, ho!) It's Rockin' Santa (It's Rockin' Santa) Well, it's Rockin' Santa (It's Rockin' Santa) (Oh yes, I love rocking) Who's the coolest cat in Christmas clothes? It's Rockin' Santa (Yes, and the elves are dancing too.) He can dance too to a tinsel town tune Rockin' Santa (Ho ho!) He knows how to dance with his ho ho ho! He can dance fast and he can dance slow Let's rock and roll to the groovy North Pole (Oh, let's rock and roll!) It's Rockin' Santa (It's Rockin' Santa) (Ho, ho, ho, ho!) Yeah, it's Rockin' Santa (It's Rockin' Santa) Oh, it's Rockin' Santa (It's Rockin' Santa) (Oh yes indeed. Ho ho! Here we go! Yes, I'm really rocking. Oh, and the elves are dancing too. Ho, ho, ho! Ooh! Even the reindeer have joined in. Ho, ho!) Here comes the man doing a ding-dong dance It's Rockin' Santa (Oh, I'm rocking!) You can dance too, do a tinsel town tune It's Rockin' Santa Ho, ho, ho! His sleigh has speakers and their booming out tunes Let's all dance now, go, go, go Oh, he's a twisting and a turning with a "Here we go!" (Whoa! Ho, ho! Here we go!) It's Rockin' Santa (It's Rockin' Santa) Yeah, it's Rockin' Santa (I'm Rockin' Santa) (It's Rockin' Santa) Yeah, it's Rockin' Santa (It's Rockin' Santa) (Ho ho! And the rocking elves and the rocking reindeer. Ho, ho, ho! We're all rocking. You can rock, too. Ho, ho, ho!) Song Credits Trivia * An instrumental track is played over the credits of the Santa's Rockin'! DVD and the Dorothy the Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas DVD. * An alternate version of this song without John Fogerty's vocals can be found on Christmas Single and Karaoke Christmas Songs. Performances/Appearances Category:Wiggles songs Category:Santa's Rockin'! songs Category:Karaoke Christmas Songs Songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas songs Category:Christmas songs Category:Songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Music Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:15 Years of Wiggly Fun! Songs Category:Christmas Crackers! Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2010 video) songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2013 album) songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2014 video) songs Category:Santa's Rockin'! (concert) songs Category:Songs that Key Change